


Caught

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Days of Gift Giving 2019 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Dates, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Its all Fluffy, Love Confessions, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Oikawa Tooru is Sweet, Snow, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Shouyou is catching snowflakes. Oikawa is catching Shouyou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Days of Gift Giving 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557775
Comments: 9
Kudos: 202





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terorou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terorou/gifts).



> Day 5 is for [terorou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terorou) who is a fantastic human! Thank you for being wonderful :) Also, your fic "Too Late" broke my heart a little but its not like you didn't tag it to warn me lol Awesome job all around!

Snow is a funny thing to Shouyou. It’s cold and unforgiving in substantial amounts and yet its chilly and refreshing as it falls from the sky. Scientists say that no two snowflakes are alike, but Shouyou can’t believe that. It’s been snowing for thousands of years; there just has to be repeat designs of the frozen water and he refuses to believe anything else. Not that it really matters because all he is doing at the moment is wandering around catching the large, fluffy flakes on his tongue. The sky is already dark as he tilts his head back, tongue sticking out to capture any piece possible. Hinata should be heading home, he knows that, but he’s just having too much fun. It isn’t often that he is quiet and calm, but the snow does wonders. The opportunity just can’t be missed right now.

Once the decoy reaches the park, he spreads out on the snow-covered grass and just watches the white fall around him. Nearly everything around him is silent with the exception of the wind making the swings creak. When he hears crunching footsteps, Shouyou sits up quickly and looks around for the source.

“Hey there, Cutie Pie,” Oikawa says from his left and it makes Shouyou’s heart leap with both surprise and something else a little deeper. “What are you doing out here all alone?”

“I like the snow,” he answers, falling back down to his laying position. “It’s serene.”

Oikawa makes a noise of confirmation and plops down next to Hinata, falling back in the same manner. Both men lay together for a long time with no talking, just their cold breaths puffing out in steamy clouds above them. “Do you know what I like, Chibi?” Oikawa asks, finally breaking the peaceful moment.

“Volleyball? Your fan club of ladies? Tormenting Kageyama? I don’t know, honestly. What do you like, Oikawa?” Shouyou hears the shuddering breath that his upperclassman takes in and it makes the butterflies go wild in his stomach.

“You. I really like you,” Oikawa answers gently. “I think you are an amazing person who works hard and cares deeply for people. That is honorable and attractive.”

“Oikawa, the Great King, likes little old me? What on Earth would your fan club think of that?”

“I don’t care what they think. What do you think?”

Shouyou looks over to see Oikawa watching him steadily. Can he really be as open as the other man and talk about his feelings? They are returned after all so what could it hurt? “That I like you too. I’ve liked you for a while, but you are kind of intimidating.”

“Have you ever dated someone before?”

“Nope, have you?”

“Yes, but it didn’t last long. She was kind of crazy,” Oikawa answers with a laugh.

Hinata raises his eyebrows at his friend, “so you like both genders?”

Oikawa simply shrugs, “I just like people for who they are. What about you?”

“I’ve always liked males. Talking about it feels like its wrong though,” Shouyou confides to him, “like I’m a defective person.” A warm hand grabs Shouyou’s hand and gives it a squeeze. Feeling a bit bolder than he normally would, Shouyou interlaces his fingers with Oikawa’s and squeezes back.

“You are great just how you are; one of a kind in my book and that’s all that matters,” the setter whispers to him as their gazes lock together. “Go on a date with me?”

“Yes,” Hinata answers breathlessly before smiling. “When would you like to go on said date? I will clear my calendar for you.”

“Now,” Oikawa states easily, sitting up and shaking the snow out of his hair.

“Now? Covered in snow and all?”

“Is that a problem?”

“Now sounds perfect,” Hinata remarks, following his crushes’ lead and standing up. They let go of each other long enough to brush themselves off and then resume holding hands as they walk out of the park and down the sidewalk.

“I could go for some ramen,” Oikawa says lightly, looking around at the snow that is still falling steadily. “It’ll warm us right up, don’t you think?”

“There is a shop a couple of blocks up,” Hinata comments distractedly, staring at Oikawa. “Snow is pretty, but you really make it beautiful.”

The pink on Oikawa’s cheeks spreads to his scarf and his ears. “No problem speaking your mind, I see.” He smiles warmly at Shouyou regardless, pulling the shorter man closer to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

They walk to the shop in silence, only separating to go in and sit at a booth. Both men order warm drinks and hot ramen as they chat idly about everything that comes to mind. Volleyball starts the conversation and then they switch to school, and family life followed by a short compliment war that Oikawa comes out of victoriously as Shouyou sits there with red cheeks and a flustered expression.

“Well, well, what a pleasant surprise to see you here Hinata. And with Oikawa of all people,” Daichi says from the booth behind him.

“Is he giving you a tough time? We’ll fight him in the name of your honor,” Tanaka whispers from beside Daichi.

Shouyou looks behind him to find Asahi, Suga, and Noya sitting across from the other two men behind him, all of them nodding. Quickly glancing back at Oikawa, the setter simply holds up his hands in a gesture that says, ‘tell them what you will. They’re your friends, not mine.’ And so, he does, stating innocently, “he and I are on a date.”

Everyone looks surprised, Oikawa included, as they process what the decoy has said.

It’s Sugawara who speaks first. “Good for you, Hinata. You deserve all the best things.” Daichi and Asahi nod in agreement.

“We’ll still be watching in case he breaks your heart,” Noya growls out, squinting at Oikawa.

“Thanks guys, have fun,” Shouyou says awkwardly, turning back to his date. “My apologies,” he whispers but giggles all the same. “I don’t think they’ll actually fight you, but I’m not fully sure on that either.”

“I’m not really concerned about them. I’m very much into you and don’t intend to hurt you,” Oikawa replies with a shrug.

Finishing their ramen, Oikawa pays and leads Shouyou by the hand outside. The decoy pauses long enough to wave goodbye to his teammates before following him out into the cold evening. “Thank you for the date. It was fun and I’d love to do it again sometime. If you want to, that is.” Hinata looks at the ground awkwardly, drawing a line in the snow with his shoe.

A hand pulls Hinata’s chin up and soft, warm lips press to his own. With no hesitation he melts into the kiss that doesn’t last nearly long enough for his liking. “We are certainly going to do this again,” Oikawa assures him, planting another peck on his lips. “I’m glad I caught you, Snowflake.”


End file.
